everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Agotha Dilgence
Agotha Diligence is a 2019-introduced character and all-around/fiction-only character. She is the child of Queen Erzabeth, the previous Diligent Girl from the Hungarian folktale The Diligent Girl and the Lazy Girl, and currently attends Ever After High in her Second Year, also known as Legacy Year. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Roybel Side''' because she wishes that she could change what happens to her supposed step-cousin. Character Personality Before anything, Agotha is a girl who '''values hard work and loyalty over anything else. She is kind, easy going, and a nice person in general. Appearance Agotha has golden blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and light cream skin. Her face is decorated with nearly invisible freckles and rosy cheeks. Her golden hair ends around mid-waist. Fairytale – The Diligent Girl and the Lazy Girl How the Story Goes The Diligent Girl and the Lazy Girl How does Agotha come into it? Years after the story, Erzabeth met the prince of her home and fell in love with him. They got married and had Agotha a year after being married. Agotha is a Roybel because while she loves her destiny to be the next Dilgent Girl, she doesn't want the next Lazy Girl to suffer because of her laziness. Relationships Family Mother Her mother is Erzabeth, the previous Diligent Girl, loves her daughter just as her mother loved her. She had a big impact on her kind nature and cooking skills. Father Her father was the Prince, now King, of their kingdom. Agotha never admits it, but she is a Daddy's Girl 'til the end. He spoiled her since before she could walk and talk, despite Erzabeth constantly wishing he would stop. Grandfather Her grandfather loves her dearly. Simple as that. Erzabeth invited him to live with her and her family in the castle. At first, he declined the offer because their home was the few thing left of Agotha's deceased maternal grandmother. He did move in after having enough of his second wife and step-daughter's nonsense. Step-Grandmother Her step-grandmother hates Agotha just like she hated her mother. It was due to the fact that her mother got the ending she believe her ''daughter deserved. She treats Agotha with hardly any respect and refuses to acknowledge her existence. Step-Aunt Same with her step-grandmother, she doesn't care about Agotha or treats her with any respect. Agotha thinks it's because she's jealous of her mother's lifestyle and wishes it would belong to her. Friends OPEN Pet Before leaving for Ever After, her mother gifted her with a puppy from the same dog that gave her pearls. Agotha named her Pearl, after the same precious gem that her mother received as a reward. Pearl is a black Scottish Terrier that had a collar made out of pearls and opals. For Animal Calling, Agotha summons a special honey badger she named Helga. Helga had ocean blue eyes like her mistress, and has the black and white stripes a honey badger has. Helga is feisty and will claw at anyone she doesn't like. She loves being outdoors because she could dig holes in the Enchanted Forest. Romance She thinks she too young to think about relationships. Enemies OPEN Outfits '''Colors: Gold, Silver, Red, White' 'Motifs: ' Notes *Her name Agotha is the Hungarian version of Agatha. **Her name means "kind". Quotes *TBA Gallery TBA Category:Females Category:Property of RoseSummers1 Category:Hungarian Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Nobility Category:Folktales Category:Heterosexual Category:Heteroromantic